QOC
QOC process Data display (files) Although displaying items as a grid of icons each with its own title fragment, when viewing lists of files, the title usually plays a much more important role than icons. The ability to see complete/longer file names was deemed more important than the number of files that fits on the screen. Data manipulation (available options) The application has to be simple enough to be used by someone with limited knowledge in software operation, as well as limited time to learn complex operations. Viewing the files is an obligatory functionality of the application, and it can be acheived in a simple enough way. Downloading a file for later use or for printing is also an important task that the user might want to achieve. In contrast, when uploading, editing or creating a file from a mobile device, the dificulty level is raised. The user has to deal with limited work space as well as new control patterns. Data manipulation (sharing data) Being able to forward files and data to other people offers a greater degree of functionality as oposed to simply viewing the data. Sending data between mobile devices via MMS is possible, it comes however at a disadvantage due to the precarious nature in which messages are saved on a mobile device. Sending files over an e-mail service make more sense due to the morepermanent nature of the data storage on e-mail servers. Application interaction (menu) Displaying the menu on top of a list view is a common design for a center stage design pattern but it offers few clues to the method of closing the menu. For a beginner tapping outside the menu is not an very intuitive way to close the menu and neither is sliding it back with the finger. Having a drop down menu that can be closed by interacting with the menu button a second time is both functional and easy to grasp, as users can associate the physical action of pressing a button. One other obvious way of closing it would be to use the phisical return key on the device. Application interaction (choosing activities) Since the application has to be multi use, there is need for a separation of the application's modules. Switching between the two modules ca be done through a menu option or it can be achived by usig tabs. The tabs, altohugh costly in terms of space use, are much simpler to grasp by novice users. Visual cues (scroll bars) Scroll bars have lost their primary use on mobile devices, but their role of determining the relative position within a list is still an aspect to consider. Application interaction (quick action buttons) Having quick access option bar is useful because the user doesn't have to open the menu for some of the more used operations. Since scree space is an important crieterion on mobile devices the option to have a " toggle on item select" or similar functionality. Data display (schedule) Having multiple view options for the scheduler would be beneficial for the users since it offers them the possibility of having an overview of the schedule. While the added functionality could be difficult to grasp by beginners it should be simple enough to understand as they use the application repeatedly. A simple agenda view could also prove useful enough and help users keep track of their active appointments while diminishing the overcrouding of the application.